Completion of forms and similar paperwork is an everyday requirement in controlled-environment facilities. Typically these processes are more-or less manual in nature, or at least require direct interfacing between controlled environment facility residents and facility personnel. However, in many (types) of controlled-environment facilities access to residents is limited. For example, in a correctional facility, it may be burdensome for a facility staffer to gain access to an inmate or detainee, requiring intervention of a guard, or similar personnel, to accompany the staffer to go speak with the inmate or to bring the inmate to the staffer and guard the inmate while being interviewed. Hence, typically in many (types) of controlled-environment facilities, most staff do not have direct access to residents.
Many forms, processes, and the like are resident initiated. In a correctional institution environment, such forms may be referred to as “kites.” Inmate kites are a written form of communication that may be used to make requests for medical treatment, with respect to property issues, housing concerns and used as a form of communication with the court system (probation, courts, pre-trial services). A kite system may allow an inmate to contact a District Attorney's Office, Public Defender, Probation Department, the Judge or the Clerk of a Court. In such cases, the inmate is provided a kite that will be routed through the legal system. An electronic kite system similar to an Automated Teller Machine (ATM) may send requests to an appropriate location, electronically. This allows the inmate to send their concern or request directly to the appropriate facility unit or staff member. This also allows an accurate accounting of responses already provided to the inmates. In turn, the inmate can view their responses on the ATM-like kiosks located in their housing unit. Hence, medical requests or complaints may be initiated by a resident and presented (more-or-less) directly to a medical provider. In the case of grievances, or the like, after an initial review by controlled-environment facility personnel, the form may need to be sent back to the resident for further input. In other cases a requestor may require a resident to fill out a report. For example, facility staff might need a resident to fill out (portions of) an incident report or the like. Typically, there is nothing to compel the resident to respond to the request. In a correctional facility environment, one can appreciate that forcing compliance could quickly become an involved process, requiring intervention of correctional officers and the like to threaten punishment for non-compliance and/or to enforce any such punishment. Still, staffers typically have a responsibility to move processes forward. For example, medical personnel may have a particular obligation to show progress in treatment of a resident patient, requiring a higher level of follow-up, calling for in-person visits if progress is not shown. As noted, such visits may be challenging in correctional facility environments, and the like.